Romulien
"Les Romuliens. Si prévisiblement dangereux !" ::- Weyoun ( ) Les Romuliens étaient une espèce du Quadrant Beta originaire de la planète Romulus. Les Romuliens étaient les cousins biologiques des Vulcains, car ils étaient les descendants des rebelles aux réformes de Surak durant le Temps de l'Eveil. Les Romuliens ont depuis lors fondé un puissant Empire Stellaire. Physiologie À cause de leurs ancêtres communs, les Romuliens et les Vulcains possèdaient une physiologie quasi-similaire. Les Romuliens avaient les oreilles pointues et les sourcils qui pointaient vers le haut. Leur sang était vert cuivré lorsqu'il était oxygéné dans les artères et était vert de coloration rouillée lorsqu'il était sans oxygène dans les veines. ( ) La plus part des Romuliens avaient 2 sortes d'arêtes frontales en forme de V. Une minorité des Romuliens ne possédaient par ce V-frontal ce qui les rendaient quasi-indiscernables des Vulcains(1). Les Romuliens qui ne possédaient pas de V-frontal tels que Nanclus furent plus aperçus au cours du 23ème siècle. Cependant au 24ème siècle, Nero, Ayel et leurs camarades miniers furent les seuls à être vus sans V-frontal. ) tandis que Nanclus en 2293 joué par Darryl Henriques (et d'autres diplomates) fut le dernier vu sans V-frontal. ( )|Le fait que les Romuliens des films "TOS" ne possédaient pas de V-frontal alors que les Klingons en avaient "reçu" un par la production était certainement voulu, puisqu'en parallèle se tournait la série Star Trek: The Next Generation où apparaissent les 1ers Romuliens avec un V-frontal.|Dans une scène supprimée de Korrd raconte que les Romuliennes étaient les seuls à ne pas avoir le V-frontal, ceci n'expliquant pas pourquoi le Commander Romulien (M.Lenard) et ses hommes ainsi que l'équipage de la Romulienne Commander furent sans le V-frontal.}} Spock n'est pas discernable des Romuliens lorsqu'il est sur le Narada.|Il est possible de penser que les Romuliens furent affectés du virus amélioré klingon par les Klingons lors de leur alliance avec eux au cours du 23ème siècle et tandis que les Klingons trouvaient le remède en 2273 ( ) les Romuliens ne le trouvaient qu'au 24ème siècle. Seulement, il est plus compliqué d'expliquer comment Nero et Ayel ( ) peuvent ne pas avoir le V-frontal, à moins que leur métier de mineurs les ayant isolé ils ne furent pas soignés ou bien encore que le gouvernement Romulien ait soigné la population dans un ordre préférentiel et n'a pas fini en 2387...}} Comme pour les Humains et les Vulcains il existait plusieurs races chez les Romuliens. Les plus communs avaient la peau Blanche avec des teintes verdâtres (à cause de leur sang vert) avec des cheveux noirs brillants ; comme l'étaient les descendants Européens. Mais il y avaient des Romuliens à la peau Noire, comme Sirol ; comme l'étaient les descendants Africains. Ils y avaient également des Romuliens qui avaient une physionomie extérieure à celle des descendants Asiatiques, comme Caithlin Dar. L'un des mineurs travaillant avec Nero et voyageant de 2387 vers 2258 était un Romulien sans V-frontal à la peau Noire. ( ; ; ) Malgré leurs ancêtres communs, il existaient des différences internes entre les Romuliens et les Vulcains. Le docteur Beverly Crusher en fit la découverte lorsqu'elle échoua à soigner le Romulien Patahk qui souffrait de problèmes synaptiques et qu'elle voulu lui administrer un traitement utilisé par les médecins Vulcains. Elle découvrit ultérieurement que des similarités génétiques entre les Romuliens et les Klingons permettaient d'avoir un ribosome compatible servant de traitement pour le soigner. ( ) Les Romuliens pouvaient se reproduire avec de nombreuses autres espèces comme Sela une Romulienne-Humaine, le grand-père de Simon Tarses un Humain-Romulien ou encore Ba'el une Romulienne-Klingonne. ( ; ) présentait Saavik comme une Vulcaine-Romulienne. Cette information apparaît dans la novélisation.}} Les Romuliens ne possédaient pas la discipline mentale développée par les disciples de Surak, ils étaient un peuple passionné, se plongeant facilement dans des émotions extrêmes. ( ) Comme les Vulcains, les Romuliens possédaient une force physique 3 fois supérieure à celle des Humains. ( ) Pathologies connues * Virus terothka * Syndrome de Tuvan ( ; ) Histoire * Voir aussi: Histoire romulienne & Guerre du Dominion. Anciennes origines Avec la découverte d'une espèce humanoïde ancienne (4,5 milliards d'années) lors du 24ème siècle, de nombreux autres espèces humanoïdes connues dans la galaxie avaient une "graine" ADN commune qui avait orienté leur évolution vers la forme humanoïde. ( ) Le Commander Spock proposa la théorie que la peuple de Sargon pouvait avoir colonisé la planète Vulcain, il y avait cela 600'000 années. Sargon pensait que les Humains et les Vulcains (et a forciori les Romuliens) pouvaient être les descendants de ces voyageurs. ( ) Origines modernes Au 4ème siècle, lorsque la réforme de Surak d'accepter la logique pure et de rejeter les émotions se propagea à toute la planète, une minorité rejeta les idéaux de Surak ; ils quittèrent donc Vulcain. Plus tard, les descendants de ces réfractaires s'établirent sur de nombreuses planètes telles que Calder II, Dessica II, Draken IV, Yadalla Prime et Barradas III. Une ancienne civilisation appelée Debrune issue d'une nouvelle ramification était sur Barradas III, mais avait disparu au 24ème siècle. ( ) À ce point de l'histoire, un autre groupe s'établit sur l'une des deux planètes jumelles connues comme Romulus et Remus. Tandis que Romulus était de classe M, Remus était assez rude, mais intéressante pour ses réserves naturelles de dilithium. Ces 2 mondes devinrent les fondateurs d'un empire interstellaire qui s'étendit sur d'autres mondes à travers le quadrant Beta, celui-ci devint l'Empire Stellaire Romulien. ( ; ) En 2387, une étoile proche du système romulien devint une supernova. L'Ambassadeur Spock tenta de prévenir que cette supernova allait atteindre Romulus. Son avertissement fut sans succès et Romulus fut détruite. ( ) Politique 1er contact avec les Terriens Les Romuliens découvrirent l'Humanité quelque temps avant que celle-ci ne les connût. Ayant infiltré le Haut Commandement Vulcain, les Romuliens furent impressionnés et s'inquiètèrent des Humains. À la même époque, l'''Enterprise'' NX-01, par hasard, rencontra un champ de mines romulien, les faisant porter leur attention sur les Romuliens. Malgré la guerre Terre-Romulien dans les années 2150, ce ne fut pas avant le milieu du 23ème siècle que les Romuliens furent vus physiquement par les Humains. ( ; ) En 2311, après le Traité d'Algeron, les Romuliens s'isolèrent politiquement et socialement de la Fédération. Ce ne fut que vers la fin de 2364, que les Romuliens sortirent de leur isolement après qu'un avant-poste romulien près de la Zone Neutre Romulienne fut détruit. Ils suspectèrent la Fédération de cette attaque, mais il fut découvert qu'elle avait été exécutée par les Borgs. ( ) Relations avec les autres espèces Malgré leur caractère xénophobe et raciste, les Romuliens avaient tendance à conquérir les autres espèces à travers des alliances avec eux, mais individuellement ils menaçaient les autres espèces avec un certain mépris. Mais cela ne les empêchait pas d'utiliser la diplomatie quand elle leur était proposée. Peu après leur 1er isolement, après les années 2260, ils possédaient 2 ambassades en commun avec la Fédération, une sur Nimbus III et l'autre sur la Terre elle-même. ( , ) Durant le 23ème siècle, les Romuliens et les Klingons établirent une alliance durant de nombreuses années, cette alliance fut évidente dans les années 2260. Malgré toutes ces années, de nombreux incidents tel que le massacre de Khitomer, menèrent les Klingons à développer une profonde haine envers les Romuliens. Les Romuliens devinrent l'espèce la plus méprisée de la société klingonne. ( ; ) Durant un certain temps une ambassade cardassienne existait sur Romulus où Elim Garak fut "employé" comme jardinier. Suggérant que les 2 espèces maintenaient des relations diplomatiques. ( ) En 2371, les agents Romuliens du Tal Shiar et les agents Cardassiens de l'Ordre Obsidien coopérèrent lors d'une tentative d'attaque du Dominion. ( ) Les Romuliens cessèrent certainement toutes relations lorsque les Cardassiens s'engagèrent dans la guerre du Dominion au côté du Dominion. ) En 2373, une prisonnière Romulienne du camp d'internement 371 prononça: "Ne tourne jamais le dos à un Breen." à un Thot Breen prisonnier dans la même cellule. ( ) L'espèce que les Romuliens détestaient le plus restait les Vulcains. À une époque les 2 parties se firent la guerre durant 100 ans et cela à cause de la tentative de suicide d'un Q qui engendra une incompréhension entre les 2 peuples. ( ) Les 2 espèces continuèrent de se méfier l'une de l'autre. Après ce schisme définitif, au 23ème siècle Romuliens et Vulcains n'étaient plus vraiment conscients qu'ils avaient des ancêtres communs, mais certains Romuliens, au 24ème siècle, établirent un mouvement de réunification sur Romulus même. ( ; ; ) Univers-miroir Dans l'univers-miroir, les Romuliens n'étaient pas impliqués dans le conflit entre la rébellion terrienne et l'Alliance-Klingon-Cardassien. Benjamin Sisko se fit passer pour le Benjamin Sisko (miroir) et informa Jennifer Sisko (miroir) qu'il allait rendre visite aux Romuliens pour savoir s'il pouvait obtenir leur aide, mais en réalité ce fut un subterfuge pour pouvoir retourner sur Deep Space 9. ( ) Société * Voir aussi: Sénat romulien & Tal Shiar Dans la société romulienne, le caractère politico-militaire influençait énormément le rang social car les Romuliens étaient membres d'une civilisation militante et qu'ils considéraient que défendre leur empire était un honneur individuel des plus importants. Le caractère miltaire et le rang qui en résultait étaient déterminant dans l'éminence sociale. ( ) Bien que les militaires jouaient un rôle des plus importants dans la société romulienne, c'était le Sénar romulien qui contrôlait le gouvernement. ( ) À un moment de l'histoire, Romulus était dirigée par une Impératrice selon les dires de Q. ( ) Au 23ème siècle, la position la plus haute était tenue par un Praetor qui présidait le Sénat Rromulien. ( ; ) Le Praetor dirigeait le Comité Continuel Romulien qui était constitué d'individus issus de l'élite de l'Empire et qui prenaient les décisions les plus importantes. ( ) Au 24ème siècle le gouvernement de Romulus était dépendant du Tal Shiar, la police secrète romulienne qui permettait de maintenir ordre et stabilité entre les civils et les militaires. Le Tal Shiar était connu pour ses méthodes brutales qui comprenaient enlèvements, tortures et assassinats. De nombreux Romuliens avaient peur d'exprimer leurs opinions opposées par craintes de provoquer le Tal Shiar. Il y avait aussi beaucoup d'indications qui démontraient que des tensions existaient entre les militaires et le Tal Shiar. ( ) La société romulienne était basée sur un système de caste hautement élaboré. Au contraire de nombreuses espèces connues des quadrants Alpha et Beta, les Romuliens pratiquaient toujours l'esclavage, particulièrement à l'encontre des Rémiens qui étaient utilisés comme des soldats de combat. ( ) Les Romuliens qui avaient tendance à être xénophobes se plongeaient régulièrement dans des périodes d'isolationnisme par le fait qu'ils se croyaient supérieurs aux autres. Ce comportement était perçu alors comme de la xénophobie de la part des autres espèces. Les Romuliens pensaient qu'un jour l'Empire Stellaire dominerait toute la Galaxie. ( ) D'après Miles O'Brien, les Romuliens clamaient avoir toujours été les 1ers à avoir inventé une technologie. ( ) La société romulienne était ni misogyne ou misandre, puisque les hommes comme les femmes commandaient des vaisseaux spatiaux et pouvaient obtenir de hauts rangs politiques ou encore même être membres du Tal Shiar. ( ; ; ) Culture et traditions * Voir aussi: Langage romulien. : "La paranoïa trace ta vie, n'est-ce pas ?" :: Le Docteur à Rekar ( ) Comme les Romuliens n'avaient pas suivi les disciplines mentales enseignées par Surak, leur vie se faisait avec la violence. Leur contrôle d'eux même restait tortueux et les autres gouvernements les percevaient avec un comportement interchangeable et les fit se renforcer à leur égard. ( ) Au 23ème siècle, les Romuliens pratiquaient l'exécution d'État contre ceux qu'ils considéraient comme des criminels. Avant de retenir les charges, les Romuliens accusaient au nom du droit d'Etat. ( ) Il existait au moins 3 dialectes dans leur culture et ceux-ci en 2258, dans une chronologie alternative créée par l'incursion de Nero, étaient connus de la Fédération grâce aux talents en xénolinguistique de Nyota Uhura. ( ) Leur refus à l'affrontement direct menait régulièrement les Romuliens à se comporter en créant des situations de longues attentes face à leurs adversaires en tentant de les tromper en se faisant passer pour affaiblis puis aggressés, ce qui finalement leur donnait une raison pour frapper. ( ] Ils étaient aussi connus pour leur grande peur du déshonneur par delà la mort ( ) Avec ce conditionnement, les parents Romuliens se débarrassaient de leurs enfants mal-nés comme une alternative à ne pas gaspiller leurs ressources. ( ) La nature totalitaire de la société romulienne dans laquelle le crime était souvent masqué par les personnes concernées aux citoyens forgea les Romuliens à devenir extrêmement paranoïaques. ( ) Un dicton romulien était "Jolan Tru". Celui-ci était utilisé dans les moments d'"accueil" et de "retrouvailles" ou d'"adieux". ( ; ) Au 24ème siècle, un Mouvement dissident commença à émerger basé sur le désir d'apprendre des Vulcains et de leurs idéaux. Leur but final était la réunification entre Romulus et Vulcain. L'Ambassadeur Spock était extrêmement impliqué dans ce mouvement. ( ) Tandis que de nombreux peuples militaristes tels que les Nausicaans, les Breens ou les Klingons amplifiaient souvent leurs capacités de combattants, les Romuliens eux ne le faisaient que rarement, sauf lorsqu'ils étaient surpris dans leurs affaires personnelles ; ce qui était dû à leur complexe de supériorité apparent. Aussi, les Romuliens considéraient de nombreux travaux comme indignes d'eux et préféraient servir l'Empire Stellaire. Cependant, une fois, O'Brien joua au tongo avec un mercenaire Romulien. ( ) Dans leurs affaires secrètes, ils étaient connus pour l'emploi habituel d'assasins tels que les Flaxiens et ainsi, ils "expatriaient leur justice". ( ) Mets et breuvages * Voir: Mets et breuvages romuliens Technologie * Technologie romulienne * Vaisseaux romuliens / Classes de vaisseaux romuliens Peuple Une foule de personnages ont marqué l'histoire de ce peuple. :Voir: Romuliens et Romuliens inconnus Apparitions La liste suivante recense toutes les apparitions des Romuliens (ENT, TOS, TAS, Films, TNG, DS9, VOY) *ENT: **"Minefield" **"Kir'Shara" **"Babel One" **"United" **"The Aenar" *TOS: **"Balance of Terror" **"The Deadly Years" **"The Enterprise Incident" *TAS: **"The Time Trap" **"The Practical Joker" *TNG: **"The Neutral Zone" **"Contagion" **"The Enemy" **"The Defector" **"Tin Man" **"Future Imperfect" **"Data's Day" **"The Drumhead" **"The Mind's Eye" **"Redemption, Part I" **"Redemption, Part II" **"Unification, Part I" **"Unification, Part II" **"The Next Phase" **"Face of the Enemy" **"Birthright, Part I" **"Birthright, Part II" **"The Chase" **"Timescape" **"Gambit, Part I" **"Gambit, Part II" **"The Pegasus" **"All Good Things..." *DS9: **"The Search, Part I" **"The Search, Part II" **"Visionary" **"Improbable Cause" **"The Die is Cast" **"Homefront" **"In Purgatory's Shadow" **"By Inferno's Light" **"In the Pale Moonlight" **"Tears of the Prophets" **"Image in the Sand" **"Shadows and Symbols" **"Inter Arma Enim Silent Leges" **"When It Rains..." **"The Dogs of War" **"What You Leave Behind" *VOY: ** "Eye of the Needle" ** "Learning Curve" (hologramme) ** "Unity" ** "Message in a Bottle" ** "Infinite Regress" ** "Flesh and Blood" (hologramme) ** "Q2" (hologramme) * * * * Coulisses Liens externes * cs:Romulan de:Romulaner en:Romulan es:Romulanos it:Romulano ja:ロミュラン nl:Romulan pl:Romulanie ru:Ромуланцы sv:Romulaner Category:Empire Stellaire Romulien Category:Espèces